


А слабо повторить?

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [6]
Category: Hip Hop RPF, the Hatters - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Он легонько прикусывал зубами его кожу и бессвязно бормотал, какой он классный и как им всем давно пора повторить всё то, что они уже однажды творили, пусть и по пьяни.
Relationships: Паша Личадеев/Иван Евстигнеев/Юрий Музыченко
Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	А слабо повторить?

**Author's Note:**

> они упали и начали трахаться.

— Блядь... Блядь! — В который раз закашлявшись, Ваня отложил микрофон, подавив желание вцепиться себе в волосы. Инструменталка тут же стихла, на него уставились две пары глаз.

— Что, Ванёк? — спросил Юрка, умудряясь одновременно и хуячить на скрипке, и двумя пальцами давить на клавиши пианино, и ещё между делом прихлёбывать пивко из бутылки. Юлий Цезарь, блядь. Только Юрий. Паша, привычно обнимаясь с аккордеоном, спрашивать ничего не стал, но вопросительно выгнул брови.

— Ничего, — буркнул Ваня и прочистил горло. — Курить надо бросать, походу. — И тут же выбил из пачки сигарету, нахально прикуривая прямо в студии. Вообще-то нельзя, но все уже давно разошлись, только они, как три стахановца, зарепетировались до ночи.

Юрка с Пашей переглянулись, заулыбались странно. Паша снял с плеч аккордеон, аккуратно пристроил на пол и поднялся, сладко потягиваясь.

— Не вздумайте опять начать сосаться, — подколол Ваня, но беззлобно: к выкрутасам главных солистов этого цыганского шалмана все давно привыкли.

— Тебе завидно? — хмыкнул Юра, махом допивая пиво.

— Конечно, блядь, а ты как думал? — выдал в ответ Ваня и дурацки заржал, но тут же снова закашлялся и посмурнел, глядя в пол. Горло покалывало и саднило. Как он вообще завтра работать собирается?

Руку внезапно накрыла прохладная ладонь, длинные ловкие пальцы аккуратно вытянули недокуренную сигарету. Он вздрогнул, пытаясь обернуться.

— Что за...

— Лучше пока поменьше дымить, — шепнул ему в ухо Паша, который, оказывается, незаметно подобрался сзади. — Если хочешь нормально дописаться.

— Всё равно сейчас не пишем, — отозвался Ваня, невольно реагируя на близость чужого горячего тела. Слишком близко: эти ёбнутые, что Паша, что Юрка, вообще не знали границ и таких понятий как «личное пространство», поэтому нагло вторгались в него, когда им только взбредёт в их отбитые бошки. И считали, что это норм. Впрочем, Ване никогда не было неприятно. Тем более и сам не без греха.

Юрка между тем подошёл к нему спереди, упёрся взглядом, облизывая губы. Выжидал. И Ваня знал — чего. Невольно отступил на шаг, наткнулся на Пашу и замер, хлопая ресницами. Юрка шагнул следом, как приклеенный, снова вставая рядом и плотоядно скалясь. Пульс сразу участился, аж в жар кинуло. Ваня сглотнул, судорожно пытаясь прикинуть по-быстренькому: надо оно ему или сразу на хуй? Впрочем «на хуй», судя по всему, ему и так обеспечат, стоит только глазом моргнуть.

— Юрец... не... — начал он и умолк, явственно осознавая, что в тоне не хватает должного металла. Юрка такие фишки на раз просекал, про Пашу и говорить нечего — тот тихо ржал сзади, угорая с его «блестящей» речи.

— Да ладно выёбываться, — фыркнул между тем Юрка, даже не думая отступать. — Все мы помним Карелию.

Ваня вспыхнул, тоже вспоминая Карелию. Как они втроём, допившись до зелёных чертей, как-то ночью случайно — ага, блядь, случайно! — перепихнулись, устроив весёлый паровозик. Самый пиздец, что ему потом даже не было стыдно. С этими двумя любое извращение казалось в порядке вещей, они умели не загоняться. И столь же умело заражали этим качеством других. Всё, что было с «Шляпниками» остаётся с «Шляпниками». Конец цитаты.

— Бля-адь, ну это по пьяни же, — простонал Ваня, непроизвольно жмурясь, потому что чёртов Паша успел зарыться лицом в ложбинку между шеей и плечом, засопел возбуждённо, то проводя языком, то дуя на влажное место, вызывая мурашки, то легонько прикусывая зубами кожу и бессвязно бормоча, какой он, Ваня, охуенный и классный и как им всем давно пора повторить всё то, что они уже однажды творили, пусть и по пьяни. У Вани от этой херни дыхание заходилось, даже потряхивать начало. Он попытался вспомнить, когда у него в последний раз был секс, но не смог.

— Тебе совсем не хочется? — влился в ухо вкрадчивый шёпот. — Прям совсем-совсем? Если нет, отъебёмся сразу, обещаем.

— Пошёл в жопу, извращенец, — от души пожелал Ваня и, чтобы не стоять пассивным столбом, обхватил маячившего перед ним Юрку локтем за шею и притянул к себе, впиваясь в губы. Хмыкнув, тот с готовностью ответил, позволяя вести и мыча что-то сквозь поцелуй.

Завестись до невменоза за пару секунд — хуйня вопрос. Особенно когда тебя лапают в четыре руки, целуют везде, где можно и нельзя, шепчут всякую похабщину в два голоса, ласкают, гладят, заставляя забыть, кто ты и где, сука, находишься. Воздух в лёгких закончился, Ваня кое-как оторвался от Юрки, обернулся, теперь дёргая на себя Пашу. Тот, в отличие от Юрца, сразу перехватил инициативу, засосал так, что колени подогнулись.

— Охуеть, — прохрипел Ваня.

Довольный Юрка снова развернул его к себе, принимаясь расстёгивать ему джинсы. Ваня скосил глаза вниз, наблюдая, но не вмешиваясь.

— Повторим всё как тогда? — уточнил, переступая ногами через спущенные штаны.

— Тогда ты Пашку драл, а я тебя, сейчас поменяемся. — Юрка шало подмигнул. — Хочешь меня выебать?

— Блядь... Юрец... — Ваня всё-таки смутился. Сука! Никогда ему не понять, как можно вот так запросто и прямо говорить вслух такое. Он завидовал, потому что сам так не мог, стеснялся, как дебил, краснел сразу.

— А Пашка — тебя, — продолжал пидорасить Юрка. — Не боись, не больно, он же у нас Паш-милаш, будет нежным. Да, Паш?

— Да, Юр, — в тон хмыкнул тот и потянул с Вани худос с футболкой. Ване только и оставалось покорно вскинуть руки и расслабиться, отпуская ситуацию. Он никому не признался бы даже под пытками, но ту ночь помнил отчётливо, несмотря на алкогольный угар. Иногда специально вспоминал, в деталях, только не знал, как к этому относиться. Но это и не требовалось: за него всё знали два самых безбашенных придурка на свете. Которые, так уж вышло, являлись ещё и одними из его лучших друзей, особенно в последнее время.

* * *

Оценив обстановку, Юрка кинул мутный взгляд на Пашу, привычно чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от него такого: распалённого, отвязного, бешено харизматичного. Скосил глаза на Ваньку: а вот он явно загоняется как всегда. Любит их Ваня сам себя в мозг отыметь, профессионал, блядь. Нахмурившись, Юрка кивнул Пашке, поощряя к действиям. Пора Ваньке словить релакс по полной программе. И им самим заодно.

Ваньку они с Пашкой любили. Не как друг друга, но и не так, как просто друга. Давно на него облизывались, пока в Карелии не сумели-таки уломать. Там всё спонтанно получилось и по дикой синьке, но Ванька наутро не бычил, не сбежал, роняя тапки. Вёл себя как всегда, улыбался, шутил, и постепенно стало ясно, что моральный компас Ивана Евстигнеева не всегда указывает строго на гетеросексуальный север. Бывают голубые магнитные сбои.

А теперь они уже неделю пишут альбом, Ванька злой, затраханный и нервный, связки вон даже напряг с непривычки, охрип, кашляет. И наверняка психует, волнуется, как его творчество воспримут люди. А чего волноваться? Они ему сто раз говорили, что треки клёвые, хули б они стали врать?

— Падай, Юрок, — сипло скомандовал тем временем Пашка, кивнув подбородком на диван в углу. — Только резинки достань, у меня нету.

— У тебя и в прошлый раз не было, халявщик, — съязвил он, роясь по карманам одежды, впопыхах сброшенной кучей на пол.

Похабно ухмыляясь, Пашка выудил из своего рюкзака здоровенный флакон с прозрачной субстанцией, прямо как в порнухе. Явно недавно купил, раньше Юрка его не видел.

— Зато у меня вот что есть, — сообщил Пашка, подскочил, заваливая на диван, рухнул сверху, тиская за что придётся, широким движением облизал ухо, заставляя поёжиться от щекотки. — Специально с собой таскаю. Чтобы тебе, Юрочка, заебато было большой член в себя принимать, чтоб Ванька тебе сейчас до самых гланд через задний проход достал. А может, в два смычка тебя, а?

— Съеби, утырок. — Юрка барахтался и ржал, как конь. Поймал Пашкины губы своими, утянул в поцелуй, жадно сопя и обхватывая ногами за поясницу. Прервался на миг, поднял поплывший взгляд и наткнулся на Ваньку: красный, взъерошенный, тот нависал над ними, наблюдая за вознёй и водя по своему члену кулаком, опустил Пашке на плечо ладонь, сжал с силой. Тот понятливо отодвинулся, взял его за руку и потряс над ней флаконом, наливая смазку. Покосился на Юрку.

— Ложись нормально, — попросил глухо, сполз ниже, бесцеремонно раздвигая ему колени.

— Бля-а. — Тот сладко закатил глаза в предвкушении.Трахаться он любил не меньше, чем свою группу, — до одури, во всех позах и положениях. С Пашкой они давно потеряли счёт, кто кого, куда и сколько раз. И, как подсказывал опыт в Карелии, Ванька поебаться тоже был не дурак, а главное, не имел лишних заморочек. Юрка подмигнул ему и развалился на диване с видом: я король, обслуживайте меня, холопы, только так, чтобы мне понравилось.

* * *

Тяжёлое возбуждение ударило Ване в мозг, и все проблемы как-то исчезли, растворились, в голове билась одинокая мысль: хочу, хочу, хочу. Перед глазами потемнело. Покачнувшись, он устроился у Юрки между ног. Оглядел хищно, размазал по пальцам скользкую субстанцию, которой Паша щедро заляпал ему всю кисть до запястья, будто они фистинг собрались практиковать, хмыкнул на идиотские мысли. Паша подтолкнул в спину, и Ваня послушно наклонился, целуя Юрку в губы и вводя в него сразу два пальца. Спохватился, хотел вытащить, но понял, что может особо не церемониться: пальцы ходили свободно, аж хлюпало всё. Видимо, недавно они с Пашей еблись.

— Охуеть, Юрец, ну ты... да, — пробормотал Ваня бессвязно.

Тот всхлипнул, тихо постанывая и насаживаясь сам, хватаясь за него руками в попытках прижаться потеснее.

— Можешь без растяжки, — подсказал сбоку Паша, щекоча дыханием ухо. — Ему в кайф.

— Сам себе кайфмен, — брякнул Ваня, вызывая сдавленный смех с двух сторон, но заткнулся, когда ему самому раздвинули ягодицы, упираясь мокрыми пальцами во вход, надавили, проникая глубже. Ваня зашипел, сразу цепенея, уставился невидящим взглядом в одну точку.

— Паш, тормозни, — хрипло велел Юрка. — Ваньку ведёт, пиздец, пусть сначала мне вставит.

Чужие пальцы послушно исчезли. Ваня рыкнул, уже мало что соображая, быстро раскатал по члену гондон, заново смазал, после подхватил Юрку под колени, дёргая на себя, пристроился поудобнее и медленно въехал внутрь, сразу до конца. Юрка выгнулся, запрокинул голову, упираясь затылком в диван.

— Подожди, подожди... — процедил, хватая ртом воздух. Болезненно свёл брови, задышал чаще. — Всё... можно... давай.

— Ты норм? — уточнил Ваня, и тот кивнул, блаженно улыбаясь.

Ваню будто подбросило, срывая с тормозов. Он ритмично задвигался, ускоряясь, услышал стон Юрки, застонал в ответ... и едва не подпрыгнул, почувствовав на себе чужие руки — в запале он почти успел забыть о своём втором партнёре. Судорожно вздохнул.

— Паш, сука, я чуть инфаркт не словил.

В ответ прилетел короткий смешок, а потом Ваня утонул в ощущениях, которых стало резко много. Сердце загрохотало о грудную клетку, едва не разнося рёбра в хлам.

Засунуть в него член Паша не торопился: притиснувшись со спины, самозабвенно выцеловывал узоры на горящей коже, облизывал шею. Потом спустился на плечи, шаря руками по бокам и бёдрам, погладил по груди, царапнул ногтями соски, выбивая у Вани новый стон. Наглые руки сместились вниз, легли на ягодицы, осторожно раздвигая. Ваня поневоле замер, ощущая каждый миллиметр проникающих в него пальцев.

Ощущения, когда таранишь чужую узкую задницу и одновременно таранят твою — это пизда. Острый кайф покруче снюханной дорожки. Почему-то в данный момент всё чувствовалось в десятки раз острее, чем обычно, и это сводило с ума. Внутри всё горело и взрывалось, как кипящий котёл, брызгало по венам жидким огнём, сплетаясь в невозможный поток сладкой боли и удовольствия. Паша, гад, будто дразнил специально: медленно растягивал, вгонял пальцы по одному, по два, по три, сгибал, разводил их внутри, рвано дыша ему в шею и покусывая за загривок. Юрка смотрел в упор, неотрывно наблюдая за Ваниной реакцией, а сам Ваня хрипел и сопел, громко матерился, извиваясь, как насаженный на крючок червяк. Наконец терпеть стало совсем невыносимо.

— Суй уже! — отчаянно взвыл он и охнул, безуспешно виляя задом, пытаясь то ли насадиться на безжалостные пальцы, то ли сняться с них. — Любишь в чужих жопах ковыряться, пиздуй в проктологи, мудачина. — Юрка на этих словах сдавленно заржал, видимо, зная эту Пашину особенность, и Ваня качнулся вперёд, резко толкаясь в него. — Еби нормально, у меня щас сердце через задницу выпрыгнет!

Паша замер на мгновение, задержал дыхание, но шаловливые ручки от раздроченного очка убрал, и Ваня выдохнул с облегчением. Снова завалился вперёд, почти ложась на Юрку, замер сосредоточенно, стиснул зубы, когда в него ткнулся Пашкин хуй.

— Прости-прости... — Паша придержал за плечо. — Просто не хотел, чтобы больно... Всё будет заебись... — И плавно вошёл до упора, сходу задавая такой темп, что теперь Ваня при всём желании не смог бы говорить: его стремительно утянуло на самое дно этого безумия, скрутило жгучим удовольствием. Исчезло всё: звуки, цвета, запахи, остались только всхлипы Юрки, низкие стоны Паши да собственные хриплые вкрики. Потерявшись в пространстве, Ваня не заметил, как начал долбить Юрку — сильно и жёстко, принимая такие же резкие толчки от Паши. Юрка опустил руку на свой член, начиная дрочить, и Ваня машинально накрыл ладонью поверх, стиснул крепко, заводил вверх-вниз. Хватило пары движений: Юрка замер, зажмурился, мышцы вокруг Ваниного члена конвульсивно сжались несколько раз.

— Еба-а... — Ваня в последний раз вбился в податливое тело, догоняясь вслед за Юркой. Пальцы холодило от Юркиной кончи, Ваня завёл руку назад и обтёр о Пашину футболку, которую тот так и не удосужился снять.

— Вот ты ублюдок, — возмущённо ахнул Паша и в отместку вогнал хуй со всей дури, резко раздвинул Ване ягодицы, чтобы втиснуться глубже, до самого основания, зарычал от кайфа.

— Погоди... — Ваня с пошлым хлюпом вынул из Юрки ещё не до конца опавший член, на ходу стащив гондон и швырнув на пол, согнулся в коленно-локтевую. — Ускорься, Паш, — попросил, кусая губы. Тот ласково чмокнул между лопаток, торопливо погладил по бедру, задвигался резче.

— Щас, Ванёк, пять секунд... Я почти всё... Я сейчас... — прошептал заполошно, вздрогнул и затрясся в оргазме, тихо, почти беззвучно, до боли вжимая пальцы Ване в бока.

Некоторое время они молчали, упав вповалку на диван и стараясь отдышаться. Осмысливая случившееся. Хотя что там осмысливать? Не первый раз это делают, всего лишь повторили то, что уже когда-то было.

— Так, бля. — Юрка завозился первым, выполз из их кучи-малы, бодрый, как юный пионер, отвесил обоим любовничкам шутливого пенделя. — Хорош валяться, подъём, труба зовёт.

— Сколько времени? — спохватился Паша и откровенно зевнул. Ваня лениво нашарил рядом с диваном свой мобильник.

— Третий час.

— Ебать, опять всё просрали, — расстроенно протянул Паша, цепляя с пола штаны. Вытащил телефон из кармана, застучал по экрану, отправляя сообщение в телегу. — И Анька пизды даст, я обещал до полуночи приехать.

— Скажешь, что заработались, в первый раз, что ли, — пожал плечами Юрка. Хитро покосился исподлобья. — Завтра снова сюда спозаранку, — протянул задумчиво. — Может, останемся здесь? Один хуй, через несколько часов опять сюда ехать. Час на дорогу до дома, час на обратно, только время потеряем.

— А спать где? — поинтересовался Паша. — Втроём на диване не поместимся, он даже для ебли говно, а выспаться вообще, по-моему, нереально.

Ваня при этих словах зарделся, Юрка и бровью не повёл.

— По-моему, тоже, — махнул он рукой. — Поступим так: Ванька, как гость, пусть на диване, а мы на полу устроимся, он не холодный. И ещё пледы есть, несколько штук, я видел.

— Так себе ночёвка, но ладно, — вздохнул Паша, без труда отыскивая в углу стопку упомянутых пледов, которые ребята сообща натащили в студию для пущей ламповости. Кинул один Ване. — Спокойной ночи, — пожелал дружелюбно и подмигнул, улыбаясь мило и смущённо, будто не участвовал пять минут назад в жёсткой групповухе. Интересно, что бы сказали фанаты, узнав, какой на самом деле их «Паш-милаш»? Охуели бы точно. К Юркиной нарочитой альфа-самцовости все привыкли, а вот Пашок у них тёмная лошадка. Но его, похоже, это только забавляет.

— Если станет одиноко и страшно, зови, — добавил между тем Юрка, деловито расправляя на полу второй плед.

Ваня посмотрел с насмешливым недоумением. Два, ёба мать, голубка. Хрен им, а не любовное гнёздышко. С этих придурков станется распалиться среди ночи на второй заход: много будет радости лежать и слушать их пыхтение и стоны?

— Я с вами лягу, — сообщил Ваня и, не дожидаясь ответа, бухнулся на пол, невозмутимо разлёгся ровно посередине наспех сооружённой «кровати». А что? Если уж кому приспичит, то присутствие Вани будет сложно проигнорировать. Быть наблюдателем чужих потрахушек — на хуй, на хуй. А вот если участником... Ваня сглотнул, вспоминая недавние события. Улыбнулся и провалился в сон.


End file.
